goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Memy9909 and DrewandMario Gets The Wiggles Arrested
This is an episode. Memy and Drew decide to get the Wiggles arrested by littering two soda cans and letting the police blame the mess on them. When their parents find out, they punish Memy and Drew by forcing them to watch children's shows and play video games for children. Then they call the police and send Memy and Drew to jail, and they stay in jail for a long time. Cast: * Memy9909 * DrewAndMario * The Wiggles * Officer Beaples *SWAT Team * Memy99909's Parents * DrewandMario's Parents Transcript * Memy: Man! DrewandMario, I hate this TV show! Let's get the wiggles arrested by littering 2 pepsi cans! * Drew: Good idea, Memy. I hated the Wiggles anyway just like you do! * Lachy: Hey, who littered 2 Pepsi cans? * Officer Beaples: You're under arrest for littering 2 soda cans! * Emma: We didn't do it! It was Memy and Drew! * Police Officer #1: Lachy, you're going to stay in jail for * 5 years! * Police Officer #2: Anthony and Simon, you're going to stay in jail for 6 years! * Police Officer #3: And you, Emma! * Police Officer #4: You're going to stay in jail till September 20th 2016! * The Wiggles: What? Noooooooooooooooo! * Memy: Yay! They're arrested! Now let's get out of here! * (32 years later...) * R.I.P * THE WIGGLES * (1991-2043) *Memy9909's Dad: Memy9909 and DrewandMario, I'm so mad at you, because you and DrewandMario had got the wiggles arrested! You're grounded for 5698989898808790000000009999 years! *Memy9909's Mom: That means you two will have no TV, Movies, Video Games, Computer, McDonald's, Wendy's, Subway, Chick-Fil-A, Pizza Hut, Red Robin, Dairy Queen, Burger King, Spongebob Squarepants, and Comedy Central! *bluetennant1998: You two are in trouble! You're grounded for 56989898989880879000000000000009999 years! *Baxter: You two are grounded in for life because of the things you did to me were such as making videos out of me! *Sam Larfield: You two are forced to watch prime shows such as Happy Days, Step By Step, Family Matters, and the Simpsons. *Jacob Blankenship: And children's shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Pocoyo, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Bob The Builder, 3rd and Bird, Small Potatoes, Handy Manny, Baby Einstein, Caillou, Boohbah, Sofia the First, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Super Why, and many more baby shows! *Goku: You will only play games that are rated PG and E for Early Childhood and Everyone! We're calling the SWAT Team and the FBI Agents to arrest you! *Police Officer: You're under arrest for littering 2 Pepsi cans so you're going to jail just like the Wiggles! *DrewAndMario: No! (7X) We don't want to go to jail! *Officer Beaples: Too bad! You poundbirds are staying in there for a very very very very long time and forever until you die of old age! (102 years later) * R.I.P. * Memy9909 * 1992-2145 * R.I.P * DrewandMario * 1987-2145 Category:Episodes Category:GoAnimate Series Category:GoAnimate Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded